The main interest of our on-going research is to complete the structural analysis of the novel gangliosides isolated from chicken skeletal muscles. This will be done by the enzymatic hydrolysis of glycolipids with specific glycosidases and by analysis of acetate derivative of partially methylated sugars. In addition the subcellular distribution and the biosynthesis in vitro of these glycosphingolipids will be investigated.